


Unusual Rituals

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Series: One Day We Won't Be A Someday [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Luna Lovegood Has Fun, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: When Luna is involved in the planning prepare for some unusual things to occur mixed with some fun of course





	Unusual Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: naked dancing in the rain he knows he shouldn't but he can't seem to say no to her
> 
> Thank you to the prompt creator, drizzle fest and my lovely beta KL for making this happen. I hope you enjoy!

“Luna, my love.” He called to her from the lounge in their woodland meadow cottage, although it was more like a mansion disguised as a cottage because what else would you expect of a Malfoy. Elegance and class was in their blood. 

“Yes Draco? My love.” She replied, her voice light and vaguely dreamy like usual. 

“I want to have a baby. With you, of course.” He stated rather calmly. He heard her giggle in response. “What's so funny?” 

“You do pick the perfect times my dear. It's the third full moon of the year tonight and that's a special moon to the fairies. It's the night made for the fertility ritual.”

“And what exactly in Merlin's name, does this ritual involve love?” He asked hesitantly, knowing full well the type of rituals his wife usually did. 

“Naked dancing.” She replied with a mischievous grin. 

~

At about ten o'clock they stripped, placing their clothes in the laundry hamper. She took his hand and led him outside. 

“It’s raining, this is even better for the ritual. Higher chances of conception, rain is connected with beginnings and new life.” She continued to leisurely lead him towards the centre of the field that was metres from their house. 

All the while he smiled at her lovingly, as crazy for the witch as he was when they first started seeing each other, unusual rituals and all. 

Luna had spent the afternoon explaining each and every step of the ritual dance to him so he knew what to do when the time came, the end however was still unknown to him much to his annoyance. She was planning something devious he was sure. 

Already rather drenched by the time they reached the middle of the circle he was keen to get this over and done with so he could return to their warm bed and make love to the gorgeous woman in front of him. 

 

Grabbing his other hand she leans forward and places a quick, sweet kiss to his lips.  
“I love you Draco Malfoy, I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you. Now shall we start dancing before the nargles decide to take our clothes because we were gone too long and they got jealous of our fun.”

“Yes Luna, we would not want that now would we. So let's get moving hmm.” His return kiss much shorter and definitely less sweeter, moving his hand to grab her soft blonde hair at the nape of her neck. 

Breaking apart, breathing heavier, they join hands again. Slowly they begin turning in a circle, moving their arms in rolling waves. Speeding up then slowing down again and again. 

They look down at the ground, then at each other and finally up to the sky. Repeating the process with each full circle they complete until they've done this seven times.

Once this section of the ritual was complete, they throw their still joined hands up into the air before dropping them. Once again repeating the process seven times. Seven times because according to Luna it had some extreme magical significance and was also generally lucky in many cultures. 

Then breaking apart, Luna circles Draco as he stands still in the centre of the circle. All throughout the dancing her tits had been bouncing rather distractingly and his hard on was clear evidence of the arousal it caused. 

Trailing her hands all over him once again walking around seven times. Then she stood still as he repeated the same process, deliberately trailing his fingers across her nipples regularly. 

Stiffened from the cold or because she was aroused herself he didn't exactly know but he wasn't worried so much about the cause as long as he was able to continue running his hands over her glorious breasts. 

His circling finished he looked expectantly at her, waiting for instructions on the final part of the ritual. She had a smug grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she presses flush against him eliciting a deep groan from Draco’s mouth. 

Leaning up towards his ear she whispers to him in the most seductive voice he had heard in his entire existence, “Now we fuck.” 

Before Draco can react to that statement, Luna has run one of her hands down his front and firmly gripped his balls in her hand. Massaging them and giving a few quick tugs at his member. He moans against her shoulder before starting a line of open mouth kisses down her chest and latching onto one of those delectable pale pink nipples. 

Now it was her turn to moan, one hand still working his member the other tangled in his hair. His hand worked at her other nipple, pinching and twisting it while his teeth grazed the one in his mouth. Swapping his mouths attention to her other breast, the cool night air on her nipple made Luna release a gasp at the unexpected temperature change. 

A few moments later Draco began his descent, his dick slipping out of her hand as he got lower still, taking his time to properly worship the goddess in front of him. Trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts, along her stomach and to the edge of her pale blonde curls.

Her hands both running through his hair, gently pulling at it to encourage him on as he teased around the sensitive area but didn't delve further just yet. 

Looking up at her, face full of adoration he says, “I love you Luna Malfoy.” before plunging two fingers in her, curling them just right and taking her sensitive nub in his lips. She tugged his hair with more force as the feeling of his mouth on her brought her ever closer to the precipice of bliss. 

Tortiously slow he pumps his fingers in and out while his tongue swirls around her nub, flicking his tongue in time with the curl of his fingers. “Come on baby, come for me.” Draco murmured in his brief break from lavishing her slit before returning to his ministrations. 

Breathy whimpers came from Luna’s mouth as he began to feel the tell-tale flutter around his fingers and the quivering of her legs. One hand had remained in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp while the other hand was using his shoulder as a leaning post to try keep herself standing as her legs grew weak. 

A few more thrusts with his fingers and a flick and strong pull on her clit had her coming undone with a scream. Not for the first time Draco is thankful for the distance between them and their neighbours property. 

As Luna rode out the waves of her intense climax Draco slowly pulled her down into his lap before she fell. With a heated look at her, Draco takes the two fingers that had been inside Luna moments ago and licked them clean. With a groan he exclaimed, “You taste delicious darling, I could eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner.” before leaning in to slowly kiss her. 

“Less sweet talk Draco please, I need you inside me now.” Luna responded breathily. Not one to disappoint, he gives her a wide grin before kissing her again, seeking entrance with his tongue. As their tongues enveloped each other, he lined himself up with her already soaked core and slowly eased in little by little. 

Fully sheathed within her, they both take a moment to adjust to the sensation as their moans are swallowed by an intense kiss. Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders for support, Luna slowly rolls her hips. Repeating the motion again as the delicious friction created makes the pool of heat at her core intensify despite having orgasmed minutes before. 

Wanting to speed things up, Draco thrusts upward slightly faster than the pace Luna had set. Trailing his hands down her sides and settling on the soft skin of her hips, picking her up as he pounds into her. Luna’s moans became louder and faster. Her breasts bounced tantalisingly in front of Draco and he leaned forward to take one of the pink pebbled nipples in his mouth, his tongue teasing her flesh. 

Flipping them over so that Luna was spread out before him he lined himself up again and thrust in. One hand was cradling her head, the other was between them playing with her clit. 

With the change in angle she felt more of him, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside with each thrust. Combined with his hand attentively focused on bringing her closer to extreme pleasure, it was a fast build up and Draco knew it wouldn't be long before she reached that point. 

“Harder Draco, please I… I…. I'm so close.” She found it hard to get a full sentence out as the sensation of Draco inside her was making her delirious with pleasure. He of course obliged and picked up the pace, hips snapping with each thrust as he raced to get her over the edge before he himself went tumbling over. 

“Come for me baby, let me feel you come on my cock.” he grunted out as his fingers relentlessly played with her, tugging and teasing as she came undone at his request. 

Feeling her clench around him and hearing the low keening Luna made at finding her release quickly sent him over the edge himself and after two quick thrusts he was spilling his seed inside her with a groan of his own. 

Slowly dropping down next to her, Draco pulls her in close. Kissing her forehead and playing with her hair. Luna runs her hands along his back, holding him close. They lay there for a while simply enjoying the rain as it washed the remnants of what just occurred away. 

“So my dear, do you think the ritual will work? Are we going to have little blonde angels running rampant around our home in nine months?” Draco questions as he nuzzled her hair. 

Her sudden outburst of laughter made Draco pull back and look at her questioningly, an eyebrow raised. Luna tried to stifle the fit of giggles with her hand but failed miserably. At this point Draco was a little worried about what had come over his wife. 

In between more episodes of uncontrollable laughter Luna managed to get out, “I… I made up the ritual… it was total bullshit babe. I…just wanted to… fuck you outside in the rain…and I didn't think you would…do it otherwise.”

An exasperated sigh and an eye roll is given from Draco, then he joins Luna with a chuckle of his own. Pulling her into a tight hug he replies, “Silly woman I would do anything for you. I love you more than anything in this world. So next time just ask when you get one of your crazy ideas.”


End file.
